


Don't Bring Me Down

by Sashataakheru



Series: Hooker Craig AU [3]
Category: The Chaser RPF
Genre: 10 fics in 10 songs, Alternate Universe - Trans, Fandom Snowflake Challenge, Hooker AU, Inconsistent pronoun use, Multi, Prostitution, Starting again, Transphobia, reflections, transphobic abuse, transphobic language, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 19:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3146648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Snowflake Challenge 2015 <a href="http://snowflake-challenge.dreamwidth.org/15235.html">Day 6: Create a fanwork.</a> So I did. Ten fics in ten songs. Unedited, except for typos/grammar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Bring Me Down

**Song 1: VNV Nation - Secluded Spaces**  
The particular section of beach they were at was far from the main strip. It was hard to see the buildings from where they were, tucked away near the rocks. There was beach there, but it wasn't as inviting, but Craig didn't mind. It was the best place to come after a long night of work to watch the sun rise. 

Sitting back on a rock, he pretended for a moment that he wasn't living the life he was, and that he was free to be who he really felt he was. He had kicked his heels off before he'd come down, and they lay in the sand, forgotten for now. 

"Wondered if I'd find you here," Andrew said as he climbed up beside him.

Craig turned to him and offered the joint he was smoking, primarily to take his mind off the work. "Well, it's quiet, isn't it?"

Andrew took a drag and settled next to him. "Yeah, it is. Hard night, hey?"

Craig nodded. 'The worst. Got ripped off, some bastard pulled my wig off, and a bunch of dickheads chased me down the street, yelling abuse at me. At least I escaped with all my earnings."

Andrew rubbed his back gently. "Don't worry, we'll get out of here one day, just you wait and see."

"I wish I could believe you. It would be nice to leave, though. I won't miss it here, that's for sure," Craig said.

"Bastard of a city," Andrew agreed. 

Craig didn't reply, but gazed out over the ocean, watching the darkness retreat as the sun slowly rose above the horizon.

 **Song 2: Depeche Mode - Love, In Itself**  
The club was seedy, but then Craig felt they all were. It hadn't been a great night. The only reason he was still there was because it was open, and he needed a drink. It was also the one place he was usually never bothered. The punters left him alone.

Gazing down, he realised he'd forgotten to take his wedding ring off. He wasn't sure why he still hung on to it, given the divorce had totally ruined that relationship. Divorces tended to do that, but he wished it hadn't happened. He had been happy. But he couldn't control how his ex had felt about his gender, and when he'd come out to her, she'd decided that was it, and left. 

He gulped the rest of his scotch and ordered another, still feeling slightly bitter about what he'd ended up doing with his life after he'd left Sydney. It wasn't as if he hadn't loved his ex, but that was never going to be enough, not if she wasn't willing to support him as a woman. Perhaps he was better without her.

 **Song 3: GlitchxCity - Lugia's Song Remix**  
She was swimming in the ocean, just because she could. Barely past dawn, it was quiet, and hardly anyone was about. Just the way she liked it. The water let her forget, for a while, about the life that awaited her back on shore. 

The waves crashing past her sounded glorious that morning. The sun was still low in the sky, and there was still a chill in the air. Summer was definitely on the wane now, but she didn't care. Being out on her own was all that mattered, just for a while, so she could forget.

She dived under the water, and propelled herself along, letting the water wash over her and carry away all the abuse, the smell of beer and fags, the stickiness of all the work and how tired it made her. The voices of dickheads yelling 'tranny!' at her slowly faded away. The violence of someone grabbing her wig and trying to trip her over slowly disappeared. She closed her eyes and kept swimming, letting it all melt away. 

Just before she turned to come back to shore, she watched the sunrise, and asked for peace.

 **Song 4: Black Sabbath - TV Crimes**  
He wasn't in a great place, he knew that perfectly well. Charles, bless him, had done his best to calm him down and at least let him know he was supported, but none of that mattered at that moment. The mess that surrounded him had been bottled up inside him for weeks, the final expression of the rage and disappointment that had come from the break-up of his marriage. 

"Look, don't - don't worry about this, alright? It's just stuff. I needed to replace that TV anyway. You're alright, though, yeah? I mean, you're not physically hurt?"

Craig shook his head. "Sorry. I'm so sorry about all this. I - you know I'm not alright. I've fucking lost everything. But that doesn't mean I should've done this."

Charles took his hand. "Craig, we've been mates for years. If you need help, I'm there for you. She probably wasn't worth it anyway if this is what she's going to do to you."

 **Song 5: The Decemberists - This Sporting Life**  
Andrew scowled as they marched down to the playing field. He wasn't even fifteen yet, but he already knew he was no good at sport. Why they still insisted he keep playing, he wasn't sure. He was terrible at this. As he prepared himself for yet another rugby pelting, he wished he could run away and escape all this bullshit once and for all.

He didn't remember much else about that particular match. He'd been tackled, and badly concussed. Even now, he didn't quite remember anything very clearly about that day, and his head still sometimes ached for daft reasons. 

Why that particular memory had come to mind as he walked down the street, heading to his next job, he didn't know. It seemed like it had happened to someone else, someone far, far from the streets of Brisbane. Someone who kept letting his family down, and had always been a disappointment. He wasn't sure he missed them anymore, but perhaps that wasn't the point. 

**Song 6: Morgan/Tandy - Suddenly**  
Passing a park, he watched the last of a rugby game being played by a bunch of guys who were clearly more competent than he had ever been. The rules he still did remember drifted into his consciousness, particularly as he spotted a kid who also didn't look like they wanted to be there, who kept holding back. 

He went over to the railings, and sat down to watch, just for a moment. The kid didn't particularly resemble him, except that he was skinny and awkward, and didn't look like he was very good at sport. 

"I hope you get out, kid, before they fuck you over," he murmured into the air. "Maybe you won't end up like me." 

**Song 7: Depeche Mode - Pimpf**  
The keyboard had been an impulse purchase. Andrew wasn't sure he could really afford it, but his fingers itched to play, and he had few pleasures in life as it was. He was glad the keys could stand up to his punishment, because he was particularly angry that day. He wanted to sleep, probably should be sleeping, but it had been a rough night and fuck that shit. 

He felt he was playing a half-remembered song he'd composed some years back in Sydney, when he was in a particularly dark place, but he wasn't sure. Parts of it sounded familiar, but he was making it up as he went, just to get the rage out. 

"You going to do that all day, are ya?" Craig said, padding out, looking half asleep. "Cos some of us have to sleep, y'know." 

Andrew didn't quite hear it, and kept playing. Only when Craig came over and touched his shoulder as he sat down beside him did he pay attention. He offered an apologetic look. 

"Oh, sorry, Craig. I just needed to-" 

"It's alright. I don't mind. But play something less melodramatic next time, yeah?" Craig said. 

**Song 8: The Decemberists - From My Own True Love (Lost At Sea)**  
The rocks were quite inviting. Dusk had settled, and there was still enough light to climb them without tripping. He was feeling reflective, and a little disturbed. 

The letter in his hand hadn't been opened. He'd recognised the handwriting on the front, and knew he didn't want to read it. How she'd tracked him down, let alone found his address, he didn't know. But he didn't care. He didn't want to know what she wanted to say to him. 

He slipped his wedding ring off his finger, and wondered why he still kept it. Taking a moment to get closer to the water, he threw the ring away, and dropped the torn remains of the letter to the waters to drift away into the night. 

**Song 9: Wizzard - See My Baby Jive**  
New Years Eve was always a down sort of night for them. People were usually too busy getting pissed and shouting at things to want a fuck, even in Brisbane. Still, they both needed a break, and there wouldn't be a better time than the last night of the year. 

Their secluded piece of beach wasn't quite as quiet as it normally was, given the party had stretched down most of the beach. It was unusually close to them. But neither of them particularly minded, as long as they were left alone. 

Andrew had brought some champagne, and Craig had now drunk half the bottle. He was now dancing on the sand, trying to get Andrew to join him. Craig had still come in a dress, needing to be himself, just for a while. 

"You really are going to hurt yourself if you're not careful," Andrew cautioned. 

Craig didn't let him interject as he took his hand and pulled him forward. "Oh, come on, it's a fucking holiday for us, the least you could do is fucking dance with your lady." 

"You know I don't dance, I-" 

Craig silenced him with a kiss. "No refusals. Just this once, hey? C'mon, it'll be fun." 

Andrew tried to reply as Craig spun him around. "I-well, I-" 

Pulling him close, Craig kissed him again. "Happy New Year." 

**Song 10: Depeche Mode - I Am You**  
The day was growing long and hot, and a storm was coming. Andrew couldn't sleep. Craig, however, was sleeping perfectly well beside him. How they'd ended up here, together, was never entirely clear to him. But it did make life bearable. 

He wondered what his parents would think of his life. They'd probably be disappointed, but whether they would be more disappointed that he was a prostitute, or that he was dating a transwoman, he wasn't sure. He did love her though. He'd prepared to be alone, but he'd met her one night on the beach, and fallen for her. She didn't have to hide who she really was when they were together. 

Sometimes, he wondered what his life had been life, back in Sydney, before she'd come up here. Craig hadn't really talked much about his past, but then again, neither had Andrew. They'd both started from scratch, both with their own secrets to hide. But it didn't seem to make their love any less special to them. 

He curled around him, holding him tight, and closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep. 


End file.
